Albino
by Gevanear
Summary: [Prolog] Sehun, namja albino yang selalu jadi objek pembullyan di sekolahnya


Cast: - Sehun

- Jongin

- Kyungsoo

- Luhan

Rate: T (untuk sementara, bisa berubah jadi M)

HunHan KaiSoo

Yaoi, BL, OOC!

Genre: Brothership, romance

* * *

PROLOG

Sehun, seorang namja albino yang bersekolah di Seoul SHS. Sehun selalu menjadi objek pembullyan di sekolahnya. Bahkan hoobae-nya pun ikut serta dalam pembullyan. Sehun hanya pasrah dibully. Ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Bukanya tidak bisa melawan, tapi Sehun tidak suka mencari masalah dengan orang lain.

Sehun menderita albino sejak lahir. Kulitnya sangan pucat, juga sangat sensitif terhadap sinar matahari. Itulah alasan mengapa Sehun selalu menjadi objek pembullyan. Karena penyakit bawaan lahir yang dideritanya.

Sehun memiliki adik. Kim Jongin. Ia sosok yang sangat menyayangi hyungnya. Sehun juga sangat menyayangi adiknya. Sifat mereka bertolak belakang. Jongin yang berisik dan Sehun yang tenang. Jongin dengan kulit gelap dan Sehun dengan kulit putih pucat. Jongin yang suka bermain game dan Sehun yang suka membaca buku. Mereka begitu berbeda. Tapi itu membuat mereka menjadi saling melengkapi satu sama lain.

Menurut Jongin, Sehun itu sosok hyung idaman. Sehun sosok hyung impian(?).

Orang-orang sering mengerjai Sehun dengan berbagai cara, seperti dengan sengaja menumpahkan minuman panas pada baju Sehun, mengunci Sehun di dalam bilik toilet, atau yang paling parah mengunci Sehun di lapangan outdoor dari siang sampai menjelang malam. Kalau saja penjaga sekolah tak menemukannya mungkin Sehun akan bermalam di situ. Lapangan outdoor itu terletak di sebelah barat gedung sekolah dan dikelilingin pagar besi setinggi 10 meter. Juga tak ada pohon di sana. Jadi saat siang hari, rasanya seperti di neraka bagi Sehun.

Dan keesokan harinya Sehun tak masuk sekolah. Ia dirawat di rumah sakit. Tentu saja, kulitnya terbakar sinar matahari yang sangat menyengat. Jongin geram dengan semua perlakuan yang diterima hyung kesayangannya. Tapi ia tak bisa melindungi Sehun di sekolah karena mereka beda sekolah.

Kai merutuki dirinya yang tidak cukup pintar hingga tak lulus seleksi saat memasuki Seoul SHS. Kali ini Kai menyesal karena tidak belajar dengan tekun.

.

.

.

Sehun punya teman baik. Satu-satunya orang yang mau berteman dengan namja albino sepertinya hanyalah Do Kyungsoo. Namja itu lebih mungil dari Sehun, tapi badannya cukup berisi. Kyungsoo selalu berusaha mencegah Sehun dari pembullyan. Namun apa daya, tubuh mungilnya itu tak bisa membantu. Yang ada, Kyungsoo jadi ikut dibully karena ia mencoba melindungi Sehun.

Kyungsoo sering mengomeli Sehun, kenapa Sehun hanya diam ketika ia dibully, dan Sehun hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Dalam hati Sehun bersyukur karena memiliki seorang adik dan teman baik yang sangat menyayangi dan peduli padanya.

.

.

.

Tapi ternyata, Luhan –orang yang sering membully Sehun– menyukai Sehun. Ia terlambat menyadari perasaannya sendiri. Di samping itu, Jongin menjadi satu sekolah dengan Sehun karena Jongin merengek pada orang tuanya ingin satu sekolah dengan Sehun. Ia melindungi Sehun dari siapapun, termasuk Luhan dan kawanannya. Kai mem-black list Luhan dan kawanannya sebagai orang yang harus diwaspadai kalau-kalau ia ingin mencelakai hyungnya lagi.

.

.

.

Bagaimanakah penderitaan Sehun selama ia duduk di Seoul SHS?

Mengapa Sehun masih bertahan?

Bagaimanaka Luhan mengejar cintanya?

Bagaimana cara Luhan untuk membujuk Jongin agar membiarkannya mendekati Sehun?

.

.

.

Seiring waktu berjalan, Jongin lebih sering bertemu Kyungsoo di sekolah. Jongin hanya mempercayai Kyungsoo sebagai teman. Jongin pun tak memiliki banyak teman di Seoul SHS, karena Jongin sering terlibat perkelahian. Bahkan dihari pertamanya pindah sekolah, ia sudah menampar sunbaenya yang ingin membully Sehun.

Perlahan, Jongin jatuh cinta pada Kyungsoo. Tapi ia menahan perasaannya. Ia tak berharap lebih pada Kyungsoo, karena sepertinya Kyungsoo menyukai Sehun, hyung kesayangannya. Jongin memaklumi itu. Sehun pantas disukai, apalagi oleh orang seperti Kyungsoo. Sehun itu ramah. Tutur katanya lembut, namun tegas. Sorot matanya penuh ketulusan. Tambah lagi prestasi Sehun bisa dikatakan sangat 'wah'. Tidak seperti Jongin yang merupakan anak serampangan. Jongin cukup sadar diri. Nyalinya menciut memikirkan segala kekurangan yang dimilikinya. Ia bahkan tak yakin meiliki satu kelebihan.

Bagaimana kisah Jongin dan Kyungsoo?

Apa Jongin akan menyerah begitu saja?

Merelakan Kyungsoo untuk hyungnya?

.

.

.

TBC/Delete?

Review plis…

:)


End file.
